Lo que es Evelyn
by Misila
Summary: Érase una vez una niña pequeña y alegre. La niña intentaba no pensar en asuntos complicados, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil huir de ellos. Porque en realidad lo que necesitaba era encontrarse.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _¡Vivan los OC!_ del foro _Amor de tercera generación_. Tenía que escribir sobre un OC e incluir las palabras _hechizo(s)_ y _escarlata_.

Además, este fic está dedicado a **lunitadiciembre**. Porque no dejaba de pensar en ella mientras lo escribía, y además fue ella la que me dio la idea de escribir sobre Evelyn Taylor.

* * *

_**Lo que es Evelyn**_

o—o

**10 de julio de 2002**

—Yo me llamo Evelyn.

El hombre sonríe y ella no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Está muy contenta porque casi nunca sale del orfanato y la idea de pasar todo el verano con una familia es genial. Los compañeros que han ido otras veces dicen que es algo muy guay.

—Yo soy Ethan, y él es Roger —se presenta el hombre. Es más bajo que su compañero, y a Evelyn le da la sensación de que está demasiado canijo, como el niño que no ha dicho nada desde que llegó. El flequillo castaño se le mete en los ojos, de un tono entre castaño y verde, y probablemente la señora Wells lo obligaría a sentarse para cortárselo ella misma.

—¿Quieres ir a algún sitio en especial? —pregunta el otro hombre. Roger. Tiene el pelo más oscuro y sus ojos azules van de Evelyn a Ethan.

—¿Puedo elegir? —a Evelyn se le ilumina el rostro. Todas las veces que ha salido del orfanato –a la playa, al campo o al parque de atracciones– ha tenido que hacer lo que dijeran los profesores; en sus casi cinco años de vida nunca ha podido imponer su voluntad, sólo tratar de convencerse de que lo que dijeran los demás estaría bien.

—Claro que sí. Vamos andando.

Evelyn se aferra a la mano de Roger mientras los tres salen del orfanato, preguntándose adónde quiere ir. De repente, pese a que ayer estuvo hablando con Laura sobre todos los sitios en los que nunca han estado, no se le ocurre ninguno.

En ese momento se le ocurre el destino perfecto, pero se le olvida cuando se da cuenta de que Roger tiene la mano a la que ella no se aferra entrelazada con la de Ethan.

—¿Sois novios? —pregunta con curiosidad, sus ojos oscuros abiertos de par en par, como cuando en su clase empiezan a decir que David y Anne se han dado un beso (valientes ellos, los besos son asquerosos). Los dos hombres se miran, y luego la observan a ella.

—Sí.

Evelyn sonríe. Seguro que se quieren un montón.

—¡Quiero ir al cine! —anuncia, acordándose de nuevo, y da un saltito de alegría. ¡Va a pasar todo el verano fuera del orfanato! Y yendo adonde quiera, además. Es genial.

o—o

_Me llamo Evelyn Taylor._

o—o

**2 de agosto de 2003**

Evelyn está muy contenta porque este verano también lo está pasando con Roger y Ethan. Los dos son muy, muy simpáticos, y aunque no siempre ceden a sus caprichos nunca se niegan a jugar con ella. Y, además, Ethan tiene una hermana apenas unos años mayor que Evelyn, Camille, que siempre le presta sus muñecas para que juegue con ellas.

La semana pasada se lo pasó muy bien porque estuvieron en Londres, y se pudo subir con ellos en el _London Eye_ y ver toda la ciudad desde ahí. Y también fueron a ver muchos museos, y aunque Evelyn no se molestó en leer los datos sí que se divirtió viendo esqueletos y momias y cosas antiguas.

Sin embargo, Evelyn está cansada del viaje, y cuando despierta al día siguiente de volver ya es tarde; o, al menos, eso supone la niña. Tiene cinco años y todavía no sabe leer la hora (y no quiere aprender, porque cuando lo haga no podrá llegar tarde sin que le regañen), pero desde luego el sol está bastante alto.

Cuando se cansa de remolonear, Evelyn se despereza y se incorpora en el cuarto que es suyo mientras está en casa de Roger y Ethan. El año pasado sólo había una cama y unos cuantos muebles, pero cuando Evelyn llegó hace unas semanas de nuevo descubrió que habían pintado las paredes de un tono calabaza parecido al de su pelo. La niña sonríe. Le gusta.

Se levanta de la cama de un salto y sale de la habitación corriendo; quiere desayunar cuanto antes y saber adónde van a ir hoy, o pedirle a Ethan que le enseñe de nuevo sus maquetas y los planos de los edificios que diseña.

Sin embargo, conforme se acerca a la cocina reduce el paso; Roger suele reñirle por correr por casa. Al llegar ante la puerta escucha a Ethan reírse y, con curiosidad, asoma la cabeza.

Lo que ve es demasiado espectacular para ignorarlo. Ethan está sentado a la mesa, pero Roger está apoyado en la encimera, y tiene un palo en la mano. Cerca de la ventana y flotando a unos centímetros del techo, hay una cuchara, un tenedor y un cuchillo de los de untar la mantequilla, danzando en círculos, como si estuviesen jugando al corro de la patata.

—Te entretienen mucho estas tonterías, ¿eh? —comenta Ethan, apartando la mirada de los cubiertos bailarines. Es entonces cuando se fija en Evelyn—. Ay, Dios.

Cuando Roger mira hacia la niña, los cubiertos caen al suelo con un fuerte estrépito. Evelyn no entiende por qué ambos parecen estar tan asustados. Ella no ha hecho nada malo ahora, ¿verdad? Pero no es ése el asunto más acuciante:

—¡Has hecho magia! —exclama Evelyn, y sin poder contenerse echa a correr y trepa hasta estar sentada sobre la mesa—. ¡Los cubiertos! ¡Estaban volando! ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Con un hechizo?

Ethan se muerde el labio, pero es su novio (¡Siguen siendo novios después de un año! David y Anne dejaron de serlo después de dos recreos) quien responde:

—Evelyn… Ethan y yo somos magos.

A Evelyn se le abre la boca por la sorpresa. No se lo puede creer. La señora Wells dice que la magia son trucos para niños… pero ella acaba de comprobar con sus propios ojos que la directora del orfanato no tiene razón.

—¿Magos? —repite—. ¿De los de verdad? ¿O sólo hacéis trucos para niños, como dice la señora Wells?

Pese a que apenas tiene cinco años, a Evelyn no se le escapa la mirada que intercambian Roger y Ethan. Todavía parecen asustados.

—Evelyn, juguemos a algo, ¿vale? —propone Ethan—. No puedes decirle a nadie que somos magos.

—¿Por qué? —a Evelyn le han dicho en más de una ocasión que es demasiado preguntona, pero no puede evitarlo. Es muy curiosa.

—Porque si lo descubren, no podrás volver a venir con nosotros los veranos —responde Ethan tras un largo silencio.

Evelyn asiente.

o—o

_Me llamo Evelyn Taylor. Soy huérfana._

o—o

**25 de diciembre de 2003**

Evelyn echa de menos a sus amigos del orfanato, pero está contenta. Ethan y Roger le han prometido que la llevarán al orfanato para que los vea y hable con ellos, y además, ahora tiene una familia y su dormitorio es suyo todo el año.

La comida de Navidad es en casa de los padres de Ethan, por lo que Evelyn puede jugar con Camille tras el postre. No se puede creer la suerte que tiene y ni siquiera se enfada cuando Roger la pisa sin querer, pese a que él le pide perdón y la coge en brazos para abrazarla y hacerle cosquillas hasta que Evelyn lo convence de que no le ha hecho daño.

Evelyn tiene una duda, sin embargo. No sabe desde cuándo, pero nunca ha dedicado mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Hasta ahora. Y el hecho de que esa preocupación esté revoloteando en su mente como una mosca chinchosa no ayuda. No sabe si debe preguntársela a Roger o a Ethan, así que tira de la mano de Camille y sube las escaleras con ella, sentándose en el escalón más alto.

—Oye, Camille, ¿tú sabes qué soy?

Camille se ríe.

—Eres Evelyn, tonta.

Evelyn sacude la cabeza. No se refiere a eso, y no sabe cómo explicarlo en voz alta.

Camille sabe que vive en Crawley, que sus padres se llaman Benjamin y Sarah, que tiene un hermano que se llama Ethan que estudiaba magia en Hogwarts pero dejó de hacerlo y ahora es arquitecto. También, si pregunta, puede averiguar muchas cosas sobre más familiares, sobre sus vecinos y sobre los amigos de sus vecinos.

Evelyn no puede hacer eso. Lo más parecido que ha tenido a una familia hasta ahora ha sido la gente del orfanato, y desde que tiene memoria sabe que no debe encariñarse con ellos. Pero no tiene ni idea de cómo eran sus padres de verdad, ni tampoco sabe por qué ella estaba en el orfanato. Y Evelyn sabe que quiere a Ethan y Roger porque son buenos con ella, pero ellos no pueden decirle nada de eso.

—Evelyn, sal de dondequiera que te hayas escondido —la voz de Roger sobresalta a las dos niñas—. Nos tenemos que ir ya.

Evelyn se levanta de un salto y se dispone a bajar las escaleras, pero debe de hacer algo mal, porque se tuerce el pie y nota cómo cae hacia adelante. Cierra los ojos, esperando el impacto, mientras escucha el chillido alarmado de Camille.

Pero el suelo no llega. Y cuando Evelyn abre los ojos y se descubre flotando a un metro de altura, suelta una carcajada, increíblemente feliz.

o—o

_Me llamo Evelyn Taylor. Soy huérfana y bruja._

o—o

**12 de octubre de 2008**

Para el día de su undécimo cumpleaños, Evelyn sabe bastante sobre el mundo mágico. Lleva casi seis años siendo consciente de que es una bruja, y Roger y Ethan le han contado muchas cosas sobre los magos, y la han llevado a partidos de quidditch –un deporte que se juega sobre escobas voladoras; Roger juega en un equipo muy bueno– y a lugares mágicos, como el callejón Diagon.

También sabe otras cosas, no del todo agradables. Y ésas no se las han contado Ethan y Roger; Evelyn las ha descubierto escuchando conversaciones cuando se suponía que estaba durmiendo, o leyendo periódicos viejos.

Hace tiempo, hubo una guerra. Un hombre malo con un ejército de hombres malos estaba en contra de los _muggles_ (así es como los magos llaman a las personas que no son magos), y persiguió a los _sangre sucia_ (insulto muy feo para los magos que no tienen padres magos). Y Ethan estuvo en la cárcel por eso, pese a que no había robado ni nada, y por eso no volvió a Hogwarts, la escuela de magia a la que Evelyn irá el año que viene.

A Evelyn no le gusta pensar en ello. Igual que no le gusta pensar en todo lo que no sabe sobre sí misma; prefiere poner cara de niña buena para que le concedan sus caprichos y ver a sus padres adoptivos darse besos y que la lleven a ver sitios nuevos.

Cuando llaman a la puerta, Roger está peinándole su lacia melena color calabaza. Evelyn ve el rostro de Ethan ensombrecerse y trata de levantarse de la silla, pero Roger la sujeta. Evelyn se gira hacia él y descubre que su rostro también está triste. Se pregunta si será por la discusión que escuchó la semana pasada, cuando se despertó más temprano de lo normal.

Ethan vuelve al salón, acompañado de una mujer mayor, que recuerda a Evelyn a la señora Wells, la directora del orfanato. Tiene el rostro arrugado y el pelo gris recogido en un moño, pero su expresión severa advierte a la niña de que no es buena idea hacer el tonto delante de ella.

—Buenos días. Soy Minerva McGonagall, ex directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y profesora de Transformaciones. Usted debe de ser la señorita Evelyn Taylor, ¿cierto?

Evelyn asiente, entusiasmada. La profesora McGonagall mira a Roger y Ethan y suspira, y por un momento a la niña le parece que sonríe.

—No sabía que estaba en tan buena compañía —dice, volviendo a mirar a Evelyn—. Pero no importa… No he venido sólo a decir algo que, confío, ya sabe —la niña asiente de nuevo—. Verán —la profesora mira de nuevo a Roger y Ethan—. Cuando supe un poco sobre la señorita Taylor, me molesté en averiguar algo sobre su familia biológica. Si no les importa…

—No, claro —dice Ethan—. Siéntese, profesora.

La profesora McGonagall se sienta con elegancia en uno de los sofás, y Evelyn se sienta entre Roger y Ethan, mirándola con expectación.

—La señorita Taylor nació en mitad de la Segunda Guerra —Evelyn asiente—. Investigando en los documentos oportunos y preguntando a la gente apropiada, descubrí unas cuantas cosas sobre sus padres.

»No sé quiénes eran, porque lamentablemente hay muchas personas con historias parecidas a la suya; sólo sé que pretendían huir del país, probablemente porque eran hijos de muggles y temían las medidas tomadas por el Ministerio que había caído en manos de Voldemort —instintivamente, Evelyn mira a Ethan. El hombre tiene la mirada clavada en su regazo y los puños apretados, y la niña tiene que contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre él y darle un abrazo—. Fueron asesinados, al parecer, pero no iban solos; alguien se hizo cargo de su hija recién nacida y la llevó a un orfanato muggle dando otro nombre para protegerla. Allí hicieron cargo de ella.

Conforme escucha la historia, Evelyn siente más ganas de llorar. No quiere que la profesora McGonagall siga diciendo esas cosas tan horribles, pero al mismo tiempo quiere saber lo que todos los niños saben sin tener que preguntarle a nadie. Sabe que es demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea y pedirle a esa mujer tan imponente que deje de hablar, pero no puede evitar que esa historia no le guste.

Para cuando la mujer termina de hablar, Evelyn ha perdido la batalla contra las lágrimas. Abraza a Roger y deja que él la abrace mientras llora, y agradece que, al menos, no esté sola.

o—o

_Me llamo Evelyn Taylor. Soy huérfana y bruja. Mis padres murieron intentando huir del país._

o—o

**1 de septiembre de 2009**

Evelyn se levanta del taburete temblando como un flan. Recuerda lo que el Sombrero ha gritado y se dirige a la mesa de Hufflepuff, intentando alegrarse.

Sabe que a sus padres adoptivos les hubiera hecho más ilusión verla en Ravenclaw, como ellos, pero Evelyn se ha quedado tan paralizada cuando le han puesto el Sombrero que no ha sido capaz de responder a las preguntas del Sombrero. Lo único que ha atinado a pensar –porque lo tiene claro– es que no quería, bajo ningún concepto, estar en Slytherin. El culpable de que sus padres murieran y de que Ethan tenga esas cicatrices y en ocasiones tenga pesadillas estaba en esa casa y Evelyn no quiere tener nada que ver con él.

Cuando llega al banco y se sienta, aún está tiritando, como si estuviese en el Polo Norte. Intenta repetirse que ni Roger ni Ethan van a enfadarse con ella y respira hondo, sin prestar atención a la Selección de los demás alumnos.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Evelyn da un respingo y mira al niño que hay junto a ella. Definitivamente, piensa en cuanto se fija en él, es extraño; tiene el pelo azul y parece muy tranquilo, como si la Selección le diera igual.

—Sí —miente Evelyn—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño sonríe de oreja a oreja y a Evelyn le resulta tremendamente complicado seguir nerviosa.

—Teddy Lupin, ¿y tú?

—Evelyn Taylor —y conforme las palabras brotan de sus labios la niña se siente mejor, comprendiendo que no va a estar sola.

o—o

_Me llamo Evelyn Taylor. Soy huérfana, bruja y Hufflepuff. Mis padres murieron intentando huir del país._

o—o

**20 de octubre de 2012**

A Evelyn nunca le han gustado los libros de historia. Le parecen demasiado fríos, demasiado impersonales, cuando hablan de asuntos que no son sólo números que memorizar.

Sabe que Teddy sigue preocupado por ella, y quizá el joven tenga razones para ello, pero ahora mismo no le importa. Está alterada desde que ayer perdiera la compostura en Historia de la Magia y le gritara al profesor Binns, interrumpiendo su clase por primera vez en una década, al menos. Le chilló que no podía creer que narrara las dos Guerras Mágicas con tanta tranquilidad, con la cantidad de historias que había, y cuando el profesor, en su habitual tono monótono, le ordenó abandonar la clase, Evelyn salió llorando y se escondió en un aula vacía hasta que Teddy la encontró y la arrastró al Gran Comedor para que cenara.

—Odio a Binns —musita de repente. Teddy alza la vista de su cerveza de mantequilla y la mira con tristeza—. Mis padres… No eran un número —susurra—. No eran… No.

Teddy alarga una mano y aferra la de Evelyn con cariño, sin importarle que estén en Las Tres Escobas y la gente vaya a hablar. Los dos tienen muy clara su amistad; es una de las pocas cosas que Evelyn nunca pone en duda.

—Lo sé —la muchacha se muerde el labio para no replicar. Los padres de Teddy están enterrados en un monumento a los héroes de guerra; los de ella… Merlín sabrá dónde están. No es justo—. Pero Binns no tiene la culpa.

Evelyn baja la mirada.

—Seré auror —decide. Lleva semanas dándole vueltas—. Como tú, Teddy.

o—o

_Me llamo Evelyn Taylor. Soy huérfana, bruja y Hufflepuff. Mis padres murieron intentando huir del país. Quiero ser auror._

o—o

**2 de mayo de 2015**

—Estás saliendo con Ciara —comenta Teddy, ignorando el discurso anual de conmemoración de la Batalla. De todas formas, ya lo ha oído suficientes veces como para sabérselo de memoria; lleva acudiendo a ese acto desde que tiene uso de memoria.

Evelyn asiente. Su novia –de momento– está con los alumnos de su casa, y resulta difícil verla entre las cabezas de los asistentes al acto.

Ella quería fingir estar enferma, pero Teddy la conoce y no se lo ha permitido. Tampoco es que Evelyn estuviese segura de que quedarse en la cama fuese la mejor opción.

Lo cierto es que Evelyn lleva unos meses con más dudas de las habituales; no sabe si su decisión de ser auror es la correcta, ni tampoco si está bien salir con chicas sólo porque _es lo que todos esperan_ desde que tuvo claro que el sexo opuesto no es lo suyo, porque según Wendy es ahora cuando tiene que encontrar a alguien especial.

—Creo que voy a romper con ella —susurra Evelyn. Teddy la mira arqueando una ceja—. No es mi tipo.

—Podrías haberte dado cuenta antes de hacer que se bebiera los vientos por ti —comenta su amigo—. Evelyn, no sé qué te pasa últimamente, pero no puedo entenderte.

La joven baja la mirada.

—Quiero saber _qué_ soy. Sé que mis padres eran nacidos de muggles, que mis padres adoptivos son magos, que a Ethan sigue sin hacerle gracia que esté en Hogwarts… Pero no sé qué diablos tengo que hacer para encajar en todo esto.

Evelyn se pone colorada cuando varias personas le chistan. Baja la mirada y juguetea con un mechón color calabaza. Sólo vuelve a alzar la vista cuando nota el brazo de Teddy rodeándole un hombro y su amigo le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Eres mi mejor amiga —le asegura—. Haz lo que quieras; no creo que nadie pueda enfadarse contigo por eso.

o—o

_Me llamo Evelyn Taylor. Soy huérfana, bruja, Hufflepuff y lesbiana. Mis padres murieron intentando huir del país. Quiero ser auror._

o—o

**10 de julio de 2015**

La pregunta de Evelyn sienta a Roger y Ethan como una bofetada. Particularmente al último.

Ethan abre y cierra la boca varias veces, como un pez fuera del agua, mirando a Evelyn de hito en hito, incapaz de creer que acabe de pedir precisamente _eso_. La joven intenta reformular la oración para que no suene tan violenta:

—Es decir… Ahí están los nombres de todos los que… —suspira y se muerde el labio—. _Necesito_ ir ahí. Sé que probablemente nunca sepa el nombre de mis padres, pero quiero ir al monumento a los nacidos de muggles. Por favor.

Es Roger el primero que habla.

—No es un lugar agradable, Evelyn —le advierte.

—Lo sé —la joven se muerde el labio—. Pero si quiero ser auror, necesito…

—¿Cómo? —la voz de Ethan, normalmente amable, restalla en la cocina como un látigo. Evelyn clava la vista en el suelo—. ¿Auror? Evelyn, no voy a permitir que seas auror. Es un trabajo peligroso.

Evelyn enarca una ceja.

—¿Y a ti, qué? —replica, sintiendo cómo la rabia burbujea en su interior—. ¡Es lo que _yo_ quiero! ¡Hacer algo para impedir que se haga con el poder alguien como esos cabrones que…! —mira a Ethan, pero se muerde el labio al percatarse de su expresión.

—Mientras vivas en esta casa…

—Dejadlo ya —ordena Roger. Sacude la cabeza—. Esta discusión no lleva a ninguna parte. Evelyn, no digas las cosas sin pensar. Iremos a ver el monumento si tantas ganas tienes de ir, pero a cambio quiero que te replantees eso de ser auror. No es tan bonito como te puedan haber hecho creer en el colegio.

Evelyn aprieta los dientes con rabia, pero se obliga a calmarse. No dice nada mientras se prepara para ir a ver el monumento a los nacidos de muggles que fueron víctimas de la política del Ministerio durante la Segunda Guerra, pero acepta la mano de Ethan para desaparecerse, aunque sin mirarlo a la cara.

El monumento no es excesivamente ostentoso. Sólo un obelisco con los nombres de todos los nacidos de muggles muertos grabado en la piedra. Evelyn suelta la mano que la ha llevado hasta ahí y se acerca, aunque no es consciente del movimiento de sus piernas.

Evelyn no sabía qué esperaba, pero cuando alarga la mano y toca la fría piedra no siente nada. Lee los nombres de los magos y brujas muertos, pero no nota ninguna calidez en su interior al ver un apellido o un nombre concreto. Ninguna palabra le dice nada, _nada_ que pueda indicarle _qué_ es.

Y eso es descorazonador.

Evelyn no dice nada cuando vuelven a casa. Se encierra en su dormitorio y se tumba en su cama, pensando en todos esos asuntos a los que no le gusta dar muchas vueltas. Llora, porque esperaba que, de alguna manera, visitar el monumento le diese alguna pista sobre todas esas preguntas sin respuesta. Porque, si eso no se las ha dado, no sabe qué puede hacerlo. Y porque no sabe cómo va a luchar en nombre de algo que no le ha _dicho_ nada.

No se da cuenta de lo escandaloso que es su llanto hasta que, de madrugada, nota una caricia en la mejilla. Alza la mirada y descubre a Ethan sentado en el borde de la cama, sus ojos entre verdes y marrones clavados en ella. En la penumbra de la habitación, a Evelyn le parece que sus rasgos hablan de preocupación.

—No sé qué soy —susurra, tan bajito que no está segura de que Ethan la haya oído.

El hombre se inclina sobre ella y le da un beso en la frente.

—Eres Evelyn —responde—, y puedes ser lo que quieras.

o—o

_Me llamo Evelyn Taylor… No sé nada de mí._

o—o

**31 de octubre de 2016**

Evelyn puede tener dudas sobre su identidad, pero se le da bien deducir cosas de los demás.

Sabe más sobre Teddy que él mismo. Sabe que a sus padres no les gusta que se meta en líos. Sabe que Camille nunca dejará de huir del compromiso.

Y, últimamente, sabe mucho sobre Claudia Robles.

Sabe que es risueña, decidida y valiente. Sabe que se fue de España porque se llevaba mal con su familia. Sabe que tiene la voz algo chillona y por eso no es muy dada a parlotear. Sabe que le encanta hacer deporte y que terminará convenciéndola de acompañarla a correr por las mañanas. Y sabe que Claudia la trae de cabeza cuando sonríe con los labios pintados de escarlata, algo que a Evelyn no le molesta en lo más mínimo.

Pero, sobre todo, Evelyn ha descubierto que cuando está con Claudia no le importa lo que es ni lo que quiere ser.

o—o

_Me llamo Evelyn. Y ya tendré tiempo para saber lo que soy._

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Evelyn salía de pasada en _Por su cuenta_, aunque ese fic está más centrado en Teddy. Quería decir algo de ella, así que he hecho un breve (vale, igual no tan breve) recorrido por su infancia y adolescencia, y cómo fue descubriendo "qué es". Las partes en cursiva son lo que Evelyn piensa de sí misma en cada momento, aspectos de su persona que tiene claros (o no tan claros). Al final no he escrito sobre su relación con Claudia tanto como quería, pero me lo he pasado pipa.

Un apunte: Roger se apellida Davies y es canon. Y creo que estoy empezando a considerar Ethan como OC; sale sólo en un papel de _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_. Los que son OCs sí o sí son la familia de Ethan.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
